Ryou's Eyes of Blue
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Songfic. My musings on a certain tomb-robber reincarnate. He is the Tenshi no Hikari, the Lightest of Lights... Inspired by the Ryou-centered fics of White Angel, expecially "Mutilation"


Eyes of Blue 

by WSJ 

Ok, yes, I KNOW Bakura's eyes are brown, and Ryou's are lavendar. I just wanted to use this song, so give me a break!!!!!! Pretend!!!!!! 

I don't own them. 

Question: What does the word 'aibou' mean? -_-;; I feel like a failed Yu-gi-oh fangirl for not knowing!!! I know it's something Yami says to Yugi a lot, but Bakura never, ever calls Ryou aibou, so I assume it means something along the lines of 'dear one', but does anyone have the literal translation? 

Bakura: *scoffs* Really? I don't call Ryou anything but brat and weakling anyway. I don't even call him Ryou usually. 

Ryou: *teary-eyed* WSJ! He's being mean again! 

Me: *growls and hugs Ryou* Bakura, apologise! 

Bakura: *jaw goes slack* What?!?! 

Yami: *snickers* This I gotta see! 

Yugi, Joey & Kaiba: Me too! 

Bakura: *sputters* O-onna! You can't make me! 

Me: *glares and goes all super-deformed with flames shooting out of her mouth when she talks* WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?!?!?!? 

Everyone: O.O *backs away* 

Bakura: *not even fazed* Onna. Wufei does it all the time. 

Me: *fumes* Grr... Ok, you've got me! *fumes somemore and tosses Ryou a lollipop* Here, knock yourself out. It's compensation for Bakura being mean. 

Yami: ^__^ SUGAR!!!!!!! 

Me: *freaks out* Yami! Don't tell me those rumors are true?!? 

Yami: *trying to steal the lolly from Ryou* What rumors? 

Me: That you're a sugar pinching freak! 

Yami: Oh, those? Yup, all true! ^_^ *he finally suceeds in stealing the lolly, only to find it's grape* Ew... I don't want grape... *hands it back to Ryou* 

Me: *sighs* Fine, sugar helps me think better anyway... *pulls out a bag of Starburst and two six-packs of strawberry Crush, as well as another lolly (watermelon) for Yami* ^_^ We've stalled long enough, on to the story! 

()()()()() 

**I want to know, how does it feel **

Behind those eyes of blue? 

What does it feel like, way back in your mind? I watch you everyday, I'd stalk you if I could, but I don't know the true you. I don't think anyone does, not even Yugi, not even Bakura. 

Bakura. That name makes my blood boil. I wish I could take him from you, steal the Millinium Ring somehow, so you wouldn't have to suffer in his hands. How I wish I could hold you, stroke your beautiful hair, (which I'm convinced smells like strawberries) and wipe away your tears, telling you everything will be all right. 

And not only that, I wish, just for a moment, that I could _be_ you. Don't ask me why. I know all the pain and torture you go through, but still I want to be you, or at least take the beatings for you. 

Maybe because then we'd have something in common. Maybe because then the physical pain would take my mind off of all the pain and darkness in my heart. Maybe I'm just crazy and have turned into a masochist. 

Who knows? 

**You've made your mistakes, **

And now your heart aches, 

Behind those eyes of blue. 

I know you think you're worthless, that your life doesn't mean a thing, that you're useless. Because of Bakura again. 

But Ryou, listen to me! Read my lips! YOU'RE NOT WORTHLESS!!!!! YOU DO HAVE MEANING!!!!! YOU'RE NOT USELESS!!!!! 

I can hear you scoffing now. 'How do you know?' you ask. I know because somebody once said that if you make a difference in one person's life, if you touched just _one person_ then that's still worth living for, fighting for, dying for. Something worth leaving behind. 

And believe me, you've touched many more then just one person. I have friends who fall over in a bow when you walk by. I have friends who drool at the sight of you. I have friends who would glomp you if they weren't afraid that your yami would beat them to a pulp. 

But then again, that's not really touching someone, is it? That's just being a babe, physical scars and all. 

But I promise you, you have touched _me_. Your story is etched into my very soul, and when I read stories of your brutal torture at the hands of your double, _Mutilation_, by White Angel, _Return of Darkness_, also by White Angel, _Impacting Pain_, by ShadowSpirit, it echoes into the very core of me and strikes heartstrings I didn't know I had. 

I'm sure there are others too; the authors and authoresses I just named, and myself, of course. We love you Ryou, and not in the way the drooling fangirls do. 

**People may say you've had your chance, **

And let it slip away, 

But hard as they try, 

There's a dream that won't die 

Behind those eyes of blue. 

I know that Bakura hasn't broken your spirit yet, I just _know_ it. You're an angel Ryou, a tenshi! 

I know you have bad days too, when you pick up a knife and it's only Bakura who stops you from plunging it into your heart. You are only human afterall, if not the reincarnation of an angel. 

Yes, there can be no possible way that Bakura is your preincarnation. You are an angel on earth, no ands, ifs, or buts. 

Haven't you ever wondered, even once, why it was you who was chosen to have such a God-awful yami? Why you were chosen to have the darkest of the dark? It is because, my Tenshi-Ryou, that you are hikari, you are light, the purest of lights, and where the light shines brightest the shadows will be the darkest. 

**Maybe once in a while, **

There's a trace of a smile, 

Behind those eyes of blue. 

I know you believe yourself to be suicidal, masochist, even gothic, but I know you are not. There are times when I see you with Yugi and Joey, laughing. Or with you father, smiling and saying 'I love you'. 

Remember that Ryou, the words you swore you'd never say because they can only lead to heartache? 

Why don't you smile more often Ryou? Because of Bakura? I've heard his threat, that he'll punish you for smiling, laughing, having fun. Do you never laugh because you are afraid of him... Or because you're afraid of being happy? 

That's it, isn't it. You're afraid of being happy, because everytime you are something happens to pull you back down. Your mother dies... Your father moves to Egypt for that dig... You receive the Millinium Ring and release Bakura. 

You're afraid because you know if you're happy again, something even worse will arrive to break it. 

**But it's painfully clear, **

There's a river of tears, 

Behind those eyes of blue. 

The beatings. I wish I could do more to help you my little tenshi. I wish I could. I can't stand to watch, day after day, or rather, night after night as that horrible yami inflicts his rage upon you. 

Do you know why he hurts you so baddly? I know. 

Bakura beats you because he's afraid that if he doesn't, you'll become too strong and overpower his darkness, indeed, all the darkness in the world. Because as I've told you chibi-angel, you are the lightest of lights, and you have the power to drive all hate, all dispair, all evilness, all darkness, all shadows out of this universe. 

You have the power to stop wars, end destruction forever, give the world true peace. Your yami knows this, and he is afraid. 

**You know life is too short **

For comprimising, 

Take a hold of your dream 

And realise it. 

That is why I watch you. Bakura cannot outright kill you for a spell that is put over him, but it is possible for you to die from the pain and injuries he inflicts. 

Alas, right now I am powerless to do anything to help you, except for the little bit I am doing now. If I write your story, and share it with others, maybe, someday, it will go to someone who can and will help you. 

Until that time, keep the faith. Bakura cannot hurt you if you remember who you are, if you remember that we believe in you, if you remember that you are so much more then a mere abused teenager. 

You are our Ryou, and we love you. 

**You know there's nothing left **

To stand in your way, 

Except yourself, and I know 

Though your heart's full of pain, 

That a hope still remains, 

Behind those eyes of blue. 

You are the Tenshi no Hikari, the Lightest of Lights, you have the power. 

Remember always. 

You have the power, your pure heart. 

**People may say you've had your chance **

And let it slip away, 

But hard as they try, 

There's a dream that won't die, 

Behind those eyes of blue. 

After all, I am but a mere fangirl, trapped in the "real world", a distributor of your life's story, and a devoted otaku, to you! 

But I promise Ryou, someday I'll find my way through a loophole, a wormhole, a _plothole_ somewhere, and I will come to you. 

**Maybe once in a while, **

There's a trace of a smile, 

Behind those eyes of blue. 

I promise, I'll endure the beatings for you. But only for you. 

**But it's painfully clear, **

There's a river of tears, 

Behind those eyes of blue. 

My Tenshi no Hikari... 

()()()()() 

Um... Let's see... tenshi means angel, hikari is light, Tenshi no Hikari is "Angel of Light"... ^_^ I think that's all the Japanese I used! 

Bakura: *has tears in his eyes* How dare you say I don't care about my aibou!!! *glomps Ryou* 

Ryou: o.o Ack! WSJ! HEEEEELLLLLPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yami: *munching on a Starburst* Geeze, what's with Bakura? He's sooooo OOC! 

WSJ: *mutters so Bakura won't here* It's _that_ time of the month. 

Others: O_O PMS?!?! 

WSJ: *cringes and glances over her shoulder at Bakura* Yes! Keep it down! 

Yami: *in shock* Seriously though? I mean, _PMS_!?!? 

WSJ: *nods* Pre-Man Syndrom. 

From somewhere beyond the fourth wall we here someone groaning at the bad joke. 

WSJ: *cringes again* Bo, Rosie, I'm sorry, I swear! I had to use that joke! It fit in so _perfectly_!!!!! 

Kaiba: Wait though, Bakura's over 5000 years old. Shouldn't he have reached puberty by now? 

WSJ: *shrugs* Who can tell? Especially with Bakura? 

Kaiba: Good point. 

Yami: *finishes off his Starburst and the Crush he'd been drinking* Hey, now that we're sufficiantly hyped up, wanna go to Chuckie Cheeses and destroy all the freaky robot dudes? 

WSJ, Joey, Kaiba and Malik: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yami-Malik: *a bit teary-eyes* Destroy my Chuckie-chan? 

More groaning is heard from the fourth wall. 

WSJ: *sweatdrops, shouts over the wall* Sorry Greg! I had to! 

Yami: Can we go already? 

WSJ: *pulls a _really_ big mallet out of HammerSpace, gets an evil grin on her face* Let's get jiggy with it! 

The fourth wall groans again and begins to show cracks. 

WSJ: *major sweatdropping* Uh, let's just hurry! 

With that said Kaiba, Yami, WSJ, Joey and Malik race off the set with Yami-Malik trailing behind and whimpering. 

Ryou: *with a slightly crazed look on his face* No! Please! Don't leave me here! *the camera pans down and we see Bakura still clutching Ryou around the legs, sobbing into his hikari's t-shirt* *Ryou sees that no one is going to come back* Oh fish poopoo... 

With one last omnious creak, the fourth wall collapses. 


End file.
